Labels used in industrial environments to identify process equipment are frequently exposed to adverse conditions. General operations including cleaning and maintenance expose such labels to temperature extremes, moisture, and harsh chemicals. Even in non-industrial environments, labels used on consumer devices such as automobiles, appliances, and temperature control systems are subject to severe conditions. These conditions often lead to the destruction of labels attached to process equipment, or render such labels indecipherable.
It would be desirable to provide a label for use in harsh environments on process equipment which could withstand harsh environments while maintaining its readability. A method for applying such labels in the field on existing installed equipment is also desired.